Polka
Summary Polka (ポルカ Poruka) is one of the main protagonists from Eternal Sonata. A young floral powder salesgirl from the quiet village of Tenuto, she is often viewed with fear and suspicion due to her ability to use magic. Polka befriends Frédéric François Chopin and journeys to Forte in an attempt to lower down the shipment of mineral powder. She was voiced by Aya Hirano in Japanese and English dubbed by Erin Fitzgerald. She's an ill girl from Tenuto who sells floral powder in Ritardando, as well as a magic user. Her illness has an impact on her life by slowly shortening it as time goes on, and because of her illness, many people tend to stay away from her, thinking that her illness is linked to her magic, and is contagious. She is confronted by Frédéric François Chopin at one night, and believes that since he can use magic, he is destined to die as well, allowing her to relate to him more easily and even become friends. Like Allegretto, she heads to Forte to see if there is a possibility to make taxing on mineral powder even, so she could sell floral power more easily. She enjoys being around others and she has a crush on Allegretto, though at first she finds herself annoyed or confused by his behavior. She has a strong will, but at times doesn't feel too confident and has a tendency to apologize for her actions, even when she hasn't done anything wrong that anyone would blame her for. Although she is reviled and shunned because of her illness, she holds a burning desire to save the people she loves. She maintains a cheery outward personality, and her outlook in life improves through her journeys, but can still be sad at times. Her weapon of choice is a parasol. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Polka Origin: Eternal Sonata Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human Floral Powder Salesgirl, Magic User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Water, Lightning, Earth, Light and Darkness variety), Healing (Mid-Low), can create mini stars and meteorites, can summon comets and blue lightning crystals to fall from the sky, her special attacks change depending if she's standing in the light or darkness Attack Potency: Planet level (Polka and the party defeated Count Waltz and Legato in his Ruined Body form who can rip a hole in space and time, and reduced the entire world to a barren wasteland, also defeated EZI who is one of the deities.) Speed: Unknown, Subsonic+ with Speed Shoes (Allows her to run like the wind) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level (Tanked hits from Legato in his Ruined Body form) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Her parasol Intelligence: Skilled combatant Weaknesses: Since she can use magic she is suffering from a fatal illness (It's established very early on that she won't live to see her twenties) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Light Type *'Orange Glow:' Polka raises her umbrella up, opens it and heals an ally with a warm light. *'Earth Heal:' Polka raises her umbrella up, opens it and heals her allies using the power of plant life. *'Shooting Star:' The Light version of Shade Comet, Polka hurls a bright and colorful star at the target, unleashing an impact effect that can hit other enemies. *'Roundel:' The Light version of Zodiac, Polka spins around into the air briefly, lands and summons eight powerful comets to fall from the sky around her. *'Pure Geyser:' The Light version of Terra Externa, Polka opens her umbrella up and summons a column of water to pour into the ground behind each enemy on the field; the columns then burst up under each of them. *'Disruption Wave:' The Light version of Nether Wave, Polka executes a five hit dance with her umbrella and ends it with a finishing wave of golden energy that can hit any enemies behind the main target. *'Blossom Shower:' Polka raises her umbrella and opens it, summoning an extravagant shower of sunlight and flower petals to heal all party members including herself in an infinite range. Dark Type *'Shade Comet:' The Dark version of Shooting Star, Polka throws her umbrella above her, letting it float in the air, and creates a small dark meteorite. On her cue, the umbrella opens up and she sends the projectile at the target. The impact of the meteorite causes a wide circular area of effect, potentially hitting other targets. *'Nether Wave:' The Dark version of Disruption Wave, Polka strikes the enemy with her umbrella five times and unleashes a powerful dark wave on the sixth hit that can reach enemies in the back. *'Zodiac:' The Dark version of Roundel, Polka spins around in the air briefly, lands and summons eight blue lightning crystals to fall from the sky around her in a fairly small circle. *'Terra Externa:' The Dark version of Pure Geyser, Polka summons a small glyph in the sky, which disappears into the ground and ruptures the earth beneath all targets. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Eternal Sonata Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Healers Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Parasol Users Category:Namco-Bandai